The Story of Mai
by Justin9
Summary: A story about Mai and her past. Set around the time of the Duelists Kingdom tournament


CHAPTER 1  
STRANGERS  
  
(Author's Note: This story takes place before and during the Duelists Kingdom tournament)  
  
Mai Valentine swerved barely missing the old black piece of junk car on her left and appropriately honked her horn. Mai had been putting on makeup to go with her new red Jaguar and hadn't seen the car until it was almost too late. She angrily scowled and continued painting her face, she had an event to attend and if she was late she would be missing out on something very valuable. All her life she had gotten what she wanted, when she wanted money her dad gave it to her. That was until his death when she was 17. She had been sent away to live with an aunt who treated her harshly and was the polar opposite of her father. It was then and there that she decided to never live like her aunt, she would be the best and have the best no matter what anyone said, after all who could resist a face like her's?  
She drove up the long narrow driveway of one of the richest men in the world, Maximillion Pegasus, and stopped in front of a pair of huge French doors. As soon as she stepped out of her car those doors opened and a man with long white hair stepped through them wearing a red jacket and pants to match.  
"Mai, darling how are you," he asked.  
"Pegasus, how have you been doing?", asked Mai looking as if she really cared.  
"Fine, sweetheart, fine," he replied,"So let's get this show on the road."  
Mai followed him through the huge doors and up a winding staircase to the roof. Pegasus's house was a castle-like structure and had a screened in patio on the roof, where he invited the rich and famous from all over the world to dine with him. Mai definitely qualified as on of the most famous women in the world, she was currently the highest ranked female player of Duel Monsters in the world.  
"So Mai have you heard the news?" questioned Pegasus as the sipped soup and drank the finest, most expensive wine.  
"What news?" questioned Mai.  
"I'm deciding to have a Duel Monsters tournament on Kaiba's Island," he answered.  
"Won't he mind, I mean you to aren't the best of friends,"Mai said.  
"He can't really object at the moment as the Kaiba Corp board has taken over his company and have given me free reign to do with his island what I wish," Pegasus replied smiling.  
"Okay, so when does the tournament start?"she asked.  
"There's a slight problem,"he replied as the waiters brought out the grilled salmon they were eating,"the Kaiba Corp board are really all a bunch of sexist pigs and they insist that all female duelist compete in a qualifying match in order to gain entry into the tournament."  
"What! They can't do that can they?" Mai angrily snapped.  
"Actually they can, and they are going to," answered Pegasus,"so, the female qualifying tournament is on this Saturday and all you have to do is beat one person to go to the island."  
"Alright I'll be there," Mai said as she got up and left.  
Mai was fuming as she sped to her own mansion. After she had gotten ready to go to sleep that night she readied her deck and added some cards that were sure to disable all her opponents decks Saturday.  
On Saturday Mai got in her Jag and sped towards Pegasus's house for the tournament. When she pulled in the driveway she couldn't help but laugh, some of the girls were already dueling and from the look of their monsters on the field this was going to be a piece of cake.  
"Mai darling," said a familiar voice.  
"Pegasus who am I fighting, I want to get this over with," she replied  
"Feisty today are we? Alright you will be facing..." he said as he looked down at a clipboard.  
"Oh my gosh it's Mai Valentine!,"screamed a girl who ran at Mai with some other ones.  
"Can I get you're autograph?", said the girl, who looked to be about three or four years younger than Mai.  
"Sure, what's your name?", said Mai.  
"Krystal," was the girl's reply.  
"Well here you go Krystal," Mai said as she signed the piece of paper Krystal had given her.  
Pegasus's voice was heard,"Oh Mai you'll be facing a girl named Krystal."  
Mai and Krystal faced each other and smiled. Pegasus then lead them to the dueling arena and they took their places.  
"Ready kid?" asked Mai as their decks were shuffled and their life points brought to 2000.  
Krystal nodded and drew her cards. She played a monster Dunames Dark Witch (1800 attack points, 1050 defense points) in attack mode, then played the Luminous Spark magic card which increased the Attack of her witch by 500. Mai then drew her cards, she smiled as she looked at the field. She first played the Harpie Lady card in attack position (1300 attack points, 1400 defense points) then played the Rising Air Current field card which destroyed Krystal's magic card and increased the attack of her Harpie by 500. She then played the Axe of Despair card which increased the attack of her Harpie by 1000. Last she played 2 Elegant Egotist cards, which allowed her to Special Summon two Harpie Lady Sisters cards (1950 attack points. 2100 defense points). She then attacked Krystal's witch with her Harpie Lady, which did 500 damage to Krystal's life points. Krystal then played a monster in defense position and ended her turn. Mai then drew the card she could win with, she placed it face-down and attacked Krystal's face-down card (Forgiving Maiden) with her Harpie Lady and ended her turn. Krystal played another monster in face-down defense position, but Mai activated a trap card, the Shadow of Eyes card (it flips a face-down monster face-up in attack position), the monster was revealed to be the Hoshingen (500 attack points, 500 defense points). Mai laughed and attacked the Magician with her Harpie Lady to do 1500 damage to Krystal's life points. Mai laughed as she was declared the winner. She stepped down from the platform and smiled at Pegasus as she walked past him towards her car.  
When she put the key in the door the sky suddenly turned a dark shade of blue and it became perfectly quiet and still. Mai turned around saw a lone figure approaching her, she tried to run but seemed stuck in her spot and she couldn't move as the figure came closer and closer... 


End file.
